Surrender to destiny
by Flourish.md
Summary: Topher doesn't understand why she can't be nice to him. It's unsettling.


First of all, I'd like to say that this is an experiment. I know that the scene where Dr. Saunders finds out she's an active already exists, and I also know that my fanfic isn't like that scene (also, I think charanters are a little OoC, but this is the way this thing came to my mind, and it was suitable for my attempt). That's why I've said it's an experiment. The second and most important thing I have to say is that English isn't my fist language. So, I thought it would be fun to write something in English. I've increased my vocabulary :)

Anyway, my English teacher corrected this, so it's supposed that there aren't any mistakes. However, if you see some mistakes, please, tell me. I love learning :D

* * *

Topher didn't think about it. He, smart and extremely farsighted as he is, didn't see it coming.

After Alpha, it seemed a good idea to imprint Whiskey as Doctor Saunders, but now he's not sure about that. How could he be when she's here, facing him and scowling slightly, like some kind of crazy murderer?

"Did you sit me on your chair?" she asks softly.

Topher leans back against the table and shudders. "I guess so."

Claire Saunders is staring at him, but she seems to him like Whiskey. And that's weird, considering the fact that Whiskey's person was removed of her brain. Or maybe it wasn't. Anyway, Topher doesn't like to think about it.

"And you gave me Doctor Saunders' skills, so you can avail of a broken doll's body, right?"

Topher looks down and wanders a finger over the table. He wants to tell her she's not a broken doll in spite of what Alpha did to her. He cracks a stiff smile, just like those ones he used to crack when Whiskey got out of the chair and, confused and naive, asked, "Did I fall asleep?"

She gazed at him, and Topher couldn't help feeling guilty for have stolen her life. Actually, he wasn't who had made the girl sign the contract, and he wasn't who had signed it either. He was only the science boy. He didn't have to blame himself – it was just hard to avoid.

"For a little while." he eventually answered. It was the defeat answer, in fact, but it wasn't as false as with everybody else. Actives always inquired him of the falling asleep stuff, it was just the code. The exchange of words with her were different, although. And it was odd, and extremely disturbing.

"Shall I go now?" she requested.

Topher tried to be kind to her, to smile honestly. He failed. His stiff, twisted little smile was back. "If you like." he said, and then surrendered to his lonely pathetic destiny as he watched Whiskey go away. Again.

"I guess scars made me useless."

He's back in present and he's in front of Doctor Saunders. Not Whiskey anymore.

Topher raises his eyes and meets she's. He doesn't figure out what to say. He could let her know the truth, but it wouldn't be nice to tell her that clients don't like scratched surfaces. Restless, he says nothing.

"What I don't get", she continues, "is why you made me hate you." Doctor Saunders keeps staring at him. Topher doesn't like the way the conversation is taking at all.

"Well, the old Doctor Saunders hated me so hard." he lies, smiling widely and making his eyes narrower due to it. There's no joy in the gesture anyhow. "Hate came in Doctor Saunders' real personality which I imprinted on you; I didn't put it in your brain deliberately."

Topher laughs slightly and considers the idea of turning around to the computer. He maybe should tinker with it like if he were working or busy, so she would leave him alone. Instead, he steps back as Doctor Saunders moves forward. She's made him lose his train of thoughts.

"Okay, I think I gotta go now... to do... something." he mumbles as he walks away slowly. However, Topher is waylaid halfway trough his path towards the door by Boyd. He gasps and turns around quickly to face the handler. "Hey you!" salutes Topher nervously. Boyd stretches corners of his mouth tenuously, making an attempt to smile.

Suddenly, Echo's head pops up behind Boyd's back. She grins nicely at Topher, who gestures back politely. "I think I would like a treatment." she states as she sits down in the chair.

"Sure." says Topher, looking at Doctor Saunders out of the corner of his eye. She's standing over there, watching at them seriously. Boyd is also standing but straighter and less bothered.

Topher focuses on his work and starts to get the computer ready for the imprint. Boyd is quiet and Doctor Saunders approaches the chair. She catches Topher's eyes briefly before looking down at Echo, and her expression becomes softer. "Does it still hurt?" Doctor asks in a kind, nice manner. Her voice grows sweet as she checks in the cut over Echo's collarbone.

"Not anymore."

Doctor Saunders and Echo both gaze at each other. Topher scowls barely and makes the chair lean back. The physician gives Boyd a goodbye gesture and then just goes away towards her office. Once more.

"It's not fair." he mutters low as he imprints Echo. Topher likes her, he really does, but he can't help but to have a feeling that she'll become another Alpha. Someday Echo will get mad and she'll kill everybody else in the Dollhouse with a pair of scissors. It's because of that point that he doesn't understand why Doctor Saunders enjoys so much Echo's company. That was not in the personality Topher imprinted her, and that bothers him. Why can she be nice with Echo and can't with him?

In fact, Topher might blame Doctor for it, but he does not. In the end, he's a scientific who designs personalities and imprints them in doll's brains –who are eventually people too. He's not mean, but he may not deserve a cheerful happy destiny. He just have to deal with his awful fate and surrender to watching her get away. Forever.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think about this - I'm not confident at all. **Reviews!**


End file.
